Talk:Mokey Fraggle Through The Years
? Do we need this? I don't see a difference between any of these pictures. And the way a puppet's hair is brushed, or the change of shirt doesn't constitute an evolutionary step in the history of the puppet. —Scott (talk) 17:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. These aren't real changes. We can delete this. -- Danny (talk) 00:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, the text doesn't note it, but there is an interesting progression on her nose shape. Just saying. Not sure it makes the page more worthwhile. -- Wendy (talk) 00:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::I thought we had this noted on Muppet Wiki:Policies and Guidelines, but I see we don't. I'm adding it right now, but our general policy is that "Through the Years" pages are, to quote Danny, "for major characters who have gone through a lot of changes." Mokey may be major enough, but the changes aren't. Same goes for Boober Fraggle Through the Years, and in fact, some time ago, it was decided Gobo Fraggle Through the Years isn't that significant either. The change images were added in a gallery to the Gobo page, but the page itself remained (probably because it has that younger Gobo picture). It's also a problem, as with Mokey and Boober, when a lot of the supposed changes are actually just a result of lighting or even the viewer's perception, since we decided (in relation to Fozzie Bear Through the Years, I think) that only clear-cut changes (represented by the image in a way that makes the argument) are included. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:23, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I don't see the differences that are described in that Boober Fraggle page. -- Danny (talk) 06:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't see the ones for Boober either. But Mokey starts out with a little round nose and ends up with a broad flat one; that sticks out to me. I'm willing to accept it's not major enough, but it's a bigger change than hairstyle. -- Wendy (talk) 01:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::She doesn't, actually, it's just that image (I'm not sure which episode it's from). Like all the Fraggles, she has a single snout, but in that image, lighting and the puppeteer's wrinkling are what make it look like a "little round nose." And in the image at the bottom, her snout is drooping downward. That's all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Here's two more images just to clarify. One's from the first season episode "Preachification of Convincing John" and one from the third season "Incredible Shrinking Mokey." Do they look identical side by side? No, but I don't see anything which isn't or couldn't come from a three-dimensional puppet shot at different angles in different lighting with a puppeteer's hand in the mouth and exerting differing amounts of pressure (the first is a song, the second a dialogue scene) and so on, as opposed to actual changes in the puppet (which at most is a possible tapering when they refleeced her or something, but it's hard to prove, and the images we have now certainly don't do that). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Image:Mokey-convincingjohn.jpg|Season 1 Image:Mokey-shrinking.jpg|Season 3